Bashin Episode 27
The twenty-seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. My Sunshine is going through artists block, so her manager hires a music critic for her. Summary My Sunshine is recording a new single, "dear-dear DREAM". Though she's proud of her performance, she still feels depressed, enough that she doesn't even want to play Battle Spirits. Pink is very worried upon learning of her artists block. Meanwhile, Bashin is wondering how to improve his deck. Aibou suggests that he mix in some colors, such as the yellow magic, Royal Potion, but Bashin is still against that idea. Back at the studio, My Sunshine's manager introduces her to Amade Us, a music critic. Also a rapper, Amade disturbs everyone with his performance, but My Sunshine starts to think he may be her only hope. Pink goes to see Bashin, who gets together with all hi friends at the Battle Spirits Center. Upon learning of My Sunshine's problems, they decide to try and help out. Bashin, Meganeko and Striker get into the studio with backstage passes, where they meet J. He came to help too, but was embarrassed to admit it. When they finally find My Sunshine, she's been completely converted to a rapper. My Sunshine's manager learns that Amade wasn't the person they sent for. Bashin and the others confront Amade Us, who turns out to be a Nazo-Otona. He knows that My Sunshine is Suiren, and wants to keep her from battling. Somehow, Meganeko, Striker and J are infected by his rapping, and also turn into rappers. Bashin is unaffected. The pets, who believe this is some kind of rap curse, want to stop this. Pink raps against Amade, until he can break the others free. Next, Bashin battles with Amade. He's unhappy with the way Amade treats all of his spirits as disposable. Still, he nearly loses until drawing Royal Potion, which he slipped into his deck by accident after grabbing it from Aibou. After losing, instead of giving away an X-Rare card like he's supposed to, Amade gives Bashin a fake "eclair" card and runs off. My Sunshine is thankful to everyone for helping her. She decides she'll just have to face her problems. Meanwhile, Number Nine meets with Number Eight. They decide to have a brief battle, which Nine wins. Because Eight loses, she has to take the role of watching over the chosen card battlers. She decides to become Bashin's new teacher. Later, My Sunshine is about to perform her new song. She first comes out in her rap look, but it was just a joke, and she performs normally. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The red magic, Double Hearts is featured. This can add an additional symbol to a spirit, meaning it can take an additional life when it attacks. Matches Bashin vs. Amade Us Turn 19 (Bashin): -On Amade's field is Shockeater and Scorpede. On Bashin's field is Dragsaurus and Orcaria. Borh have 3 lives remaining. -Bashin summons The TwinRowdy Diranos at LV3. -Bashin attacks with The TwinRowdy Diranos. In flash timing, Amade uses Flame Tempest, which destroys Bashin's Dragsaurus and Orcaria, as well as all of his own spirits. He takes a life for Diranos' attack. Two lives remain. Turn 20 (Amade): -Amade summons Stagscissor and Bat-Bat. He attacks with both. Next, he plays Deadly Balance. Bashin destroys Diranos, and Amade destroys Bat-Bat. For the attack, Bashin takes a life. Turn 21 (Bashin): -Bashin uses Double Draw. Then, he summons 3 Dinohound. -Bashin attacks with Dinohound. Amade uses Binding Thorn in flash timing, to exhaust a Dinohound. Then, he summons a MachG to block the attacking Dinohound. MachG is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with his third Dinohound. Amade again summons a MachG in flash timing to block. MachG is destroyed. However, Bashin then uses Royal Potion, to refresh all his cost 2 spirits (the 3 Dinohound.) -Bashin attacks with Dinohound. Amade summons a 3rd MachG to block. MachG is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with the remaining 2 Dinohound. Amade takes his last lives. Winner: Bashin Number Eight vs. Number Nine Turn 8 (Number Nine): -On Number Nine's field is The DragonicFortress Giga. On Number Eight's field is Darkwraith and Hellscorpio. She has 1 life remaining. -Number Nine uses Invisible Cloak, to prevent Number Eight from blocking. He attacks with The DragonicFortress Giga. In flash timing, Number Eight uses Shadow Elixir to gain a life. Number Nine then uses Double Hearts, to add an extra symbol to Giga. Therefore, it can take 2 lives. Winner: Number Nine Cards Used Red BS01-011: Dragsaurus BS01-025: The DragonicFortress Giga BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS02-003: Dinohound BS02-004: Orcaria BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos BS03-121: Double Hearts Purple BS01-125: Deadly Balance BS01-126: Shadow Elixir BS02-013: Bat-Bat BS03-013: Hellscorpio BS03-018: Darkwraith Green BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-134: Binding Thorn BS02-026: MachG BS02-031: Scorpede BS03-025: Stagscissor White BS01-141: Invisible Cloak Yellow BS02-106: Royal Potion Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake My Sunshine- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Manager- Takayuki Sasada Amade Us- Masato Amada Main Staff Script: Toshimitsu Takeuchi Storyboard: Yamato Han Episode Director: Hiroaki Kudou Animation Director: Akira Takahashi Trivia *This is the first episode to feature dear-dear DREAM as the ED theme. Also, it's incorporated into the episode. *The warning before the OP theme is changed, to feature My Sunshine, as well as Meganeko. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin